


Playing to Win [vid]

by ldfreedomtb



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldfreedomtb/pseuds/ldfreedomtb
Summary: When you make your move, I won't hesitateIf you take too long, you could be too lateThis time I'm playing to win
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Playing to Win [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> Made as part of Spring Equinox 2020!
> 
> Participating in this challenge was the best decision I've made. It was difficult - I had been working on a different vid for a few weeks that I had to abandon three days before the deadline because of tech issues! But I had a backup idea planned and ready to go, so I was able to roll it out, albeit still with its own set of significant tech issues!
> 
> Regardless I had heaps of fun, and I'm pretty proud of the result. I couldn't have gotten through it without help and commiserations from my friend and teacher, jarrow <3

Song: Playing to Win (1984) by Little River Band

[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/416815643)


End file.
